1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for normally and reversely mating.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 205159614 discloses a receptacle connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals insert-molded with the insulative housing, and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. Each conductive terminal comprises a contacting portion exposed to an upper surface or a lower surface of the tongue portion, and a soldering portion extending rearward from the base portion. The metal shell comprises a top wall, a bottom wall opposite to the top wall, and a pair of lateral walls connecting the top wall and the bottom wall for forming a mating hole. The tongue portion is located in the mating hole. The contacting portions are exposed to the mating hole. The base portion comprises a plurality of notches located at an outer surface of the base portion. The metal shell encloses the notches and forms a gap between the notches and the metal shell. The receptacle connector comprises insulative materials overmolded with the insulative housing and sealing the gap and the notches. While the attaching force is too weak to maintain the insulative materials sealing the gap and the notches.
An improved electrical connector is desired.